Love Or Friendship
by Eclipsa The Queen Of Darkness
Summary: After freeing her husband, Globgore meets Star and The Magic High Commission. And after Star decided to give the thrown to Eclipsa, The Comission is furious and wants to overthrown Eclipsa by killing her and using Star as the bate. Globgore was very angry and wants to Kill Star and The Magic High Commission


After the destruction that happens in Mewni, After 'murdering' her own daughter, Eclipsa Butterfly is standing in the monster temple, with the Royal Magic Wand in her hand, and a crystal that keeping a big red monster

"Hello my love, we're home"

After a few minutes, nothing seems to happen and after 3 spells had been tried to use, nothing happen. She fell on her knees and began sobbing. Meteora already asleep in her rocking chair that Eclipsa already fix

"What was I thinking?! It's been three hundred years, Is he really still alive?" she said continue sobbing

"Eclipsa, are you ok?" ask a familiar voice behind her

"Oh Glossaryck, I'm fine" she said wiping her tears away and standing straight

"You wanted to free him right" he said already know what Eclipsa want if she's in the Ancient Monster Temple

"N... No. What makes you think... I umm... Wants to do that?" she said trying to lied to her old mentor

"Eclipsa, you can't lied to me. I mostly know everything and you know that" he said

"Yes. I do" Eclipsa said giving up

"You always love him and I know that when you have your wand back, I know you'll want to do that" he said touching the crystal

"Of course I do. And by the way, What are you doing here Glossaryck? Are you following me?" she ask, confused on his acting. First he scream Globgore's name and acting like an animal and now he can talk, I could never understand you Glossaryck

"Yes and I must" he answer

"Why?" she ask confused

"I was bound to the wand and since you had it, I must follow you. At your service, m'lady" he said took a bow

"Glossaryck, you don't need to do that ok. It's really weird if you talking to me like that"

"Whatever" he said then a pudding appear in front of him and began to eat it and leave The Queen Of Darkness alone

"What should I do now? Should I come back to Star? Don't worry My love, I will do anything to get you out of that crystal"

Meanwhile, Star, Marco, and Tom tried to fix what Meteora had done and with no wand in Star's hand, doesn't make things easy

"Hey Marco" Star said

"What is it Star?" the boy ask still wearing his princess Turdina's dress

"I think this is useless. If my mom was here, She would fix this instant" She said and began sobbing

"I know Star, but she isn't here" Marco said hugging the girl

"Starship?" ask the prince of the underworld

"Yes Tom" she answer

"I can fix the Butterfly castle if you want"

"You... You can?" said Star hopefully

"Yes I can"

"Thank you, Thank you!" she said exitedly

"Anything for my girlfriend" he answer and began to use the underworld spell

"Queen Star?" ask Manfred that came back to life after Eclipsa defeated Meteora

"Yes Manfred" she answer even if she still refer 'Acting Queen'

"The Magic High Comission wants to see you immidiately"

"Allright"

"So what did you guys want?" she ask

"We saw what you just do" said Hekapoo the dimensional scissors keeper

"See me do what?" ask Star confused

"Giving Eclipsa the wand is a wrong act Star. You think what she'll do with that" Rhombulous said angerly

"After her trial you still think she's evil, REALLY?!?! Now, I'm gonna tell you, Is switching someone's daughter isn't evil?"

"We did what we need to do" said the high comission feeling unguilty

"You replace her daughter and wiped her out of the history!"

"Her daughter is a monster!" scream Rhombulous

"She still a baby!" snapped Star

"Enough!" snapped Omnitraxus Prime

"So now you all feel guilty, or should I throw you all into the dungeon?"

"You don't have a dungeon" said Hekapoo coldly

"I will later" she said proudly

A few minutes in silance, and finally Tom fix the whole castle. Tomorrow morning, Star having a breakfast with his father and Marco

"Star, where's your wand? You always bring it anywhere and now? Where is it?" ask his father, King River Johanson Butterfly

"I gave it to Eclipsa"

"What?! Why? I know you liked Eclipsa but I don't think you'll give her the wand"

"That wand is hers. I'm not the real butterfly remember"

"Ow yeah right"

"Queen Star"

"Acting Queen" Star said quietly

"The meeting with the pigeons will start in 20 minutes"

"Of course, I'll go later. Tell them to meet me at the meeting room in the Butterfly Castle"

"Of course your majesty" the guard said and leave the room

"Uhhh... I don't want to go to some stupid meeting. I wanna go to Earth or another dimension"

"I know pumpkin, but you have to"

Star looks sad and remember her mother. She started to miss her, not just because she was the one who ruled Mewni but she totally miss her mom

"I know Star, I miss her too"

"It just... This duty as queen is soo hard to me"

"I know. We'll find your mom and you'll have your freedom again" he said tryibg to comfort his daughter

"Thanks dad"

A few days later, a strange purple magic is attacking the corn field. Star isn't confused of this at all because she knew who has this kind of magic and she didn't mind for it at all

Meanwhile, back with Eclipsa, Meteora, Glossaryck, and Globgore who's still frozen, Eclipsa trying to write another spell in the spell book so that her husband is free

"How many times did I tried to write another spell?"

"3 days maybe" answer Glossaryck

"And it still didn't finish. This spell needs Rhombulous's magic" Eclipsa said realize that this is the time she give up

"Ok. I could help you but you have to promise me that you wouldn't tell that hard-headed-kid that I'm helping you"

"Ok. Anything to free my husband"

"Fine let's do this shall we" he said and began using his magic and combine it with Eclipsa's

The crystal started to crack little by little and finally the crystal is broken. Eclipsa was happy that Glossaryck and her spell work but on the other hand she was so tired because it took an hour so the crystal started to crack. She fell down and Globgore was set free. He started to look around of where he is and he saw a blue guy that flowting in the air and then see a woman with spade on her cheek and purple eyes

"Eclipsa!"

"My love! I miss you so much"

"Me too. But where are we? What happen to you?"

"The Magic High Comission crystalize you and me"

"And who is he?" ask Globgore pointing to Glossaryck

"This is Glossaryck, my old mentor. Mostly all mentor of the Butterfly family"

Globgore started to remember what happen to him, his daughter, and his wife. He remember the face of Glossaryck and the magic high comission

"He's one of the magic high" Globgore said trying to protect Eclipsa from him

"It's ok. He's not going to hurt us. He helped me free you"

"Ow. Sorry"

"It's ok. I hate most of the magic high just like you even though I was the one who created them" he said and got out from the room to get some fresh air

"Eclipsa, I miss you so much"

"Me too"

He started to get close to her. Holding her gloved hand, and kissing her gently just like what he did 300 years ago. She always enjoy his kissing, it made her feel loved. Not like what Shastican did to her. Mocking her everyday makes her feel that he didn't love her at all. He just wanted her kingdom. Not like Globgore, he always love her, support her, he didn't care about her kingdom

"I miss that"

"Me too"

And then Meteora awake. Her father miss her and when it's night, Eclipsa go outside looking at the stars, it reminded her of Star. Even though Star is not her real granddaughter, she still love her no mather what. Meteora and Glossaryck already asleep and Globgore is walking towards her

"Eclipsa"

"Don't scared me like that! I thought you already asleep. It's already 11 p.m."

"That what I'm going to ask you"

"I just looking at the stars. It reminded me of my 9 granddaughter Star Butterfly. She's the one who give me the wand back"

"So where's she now?"

"At the Butterfly Castle. Maybe she's... oh no... She is the Queen Of Mewni now to replace her mother. I need to go" she said taking her wand

"Eclipsa, this is already night, I'm pretty sure that she's already asleep. Beside, it's dangerous out there"

"You're right. I guess I had to wait until the next morning"

"What happen to Meteora though? Why is she still alive? Don't tell me that the magic high comission crystalize her too. I'll be so angry if they would do such evil thing to a baby"

"They... didn't... Do anything I guess. This is **his** fault"

"Who?" ask Globgore confused

"Please don't force me to say his name" she said and Globgore realize who she meant, Eclipsa only fear to say one name

"Ow... Sorry... I forgot about him"

"The moon is beautiful right now"

"It always does, doesn't it?"

"Just like how I love you" he said taking her hand

"I love you Eclipsa Butterfly"

"I love you too"

They started to get close and finally they kiss under the blue moon, the most rare experience that happen in Mewni


End file.
